hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2044 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2044 Atlantic hurricane saw slightly above average activity, and the most named storms since 2025. However, despite the activity, the ACE value was slightly below average. This is likely due to the overall weakness of most of the storms this year. However, it remained an active and notable season. While a typical hurricane season runs from June 1st to November 30th, Tropical Storm Astor formed on May 29th, proving tropical cyclone formation is possible at any time of the year. It ended on November 19, which is considered a near-average end date. Florida took the brunt of this season, with three tropical cyclones making landfall there. There were several notable storms in 2044. In May, Tropical Storm Astor formed and caused floods in Hispaniola. In September, Hurricane Emilius caused widespread impact across the Caribbean and U.S, and Hurricane Hanna was the strongest storm of the year, and paralleled Florida before striking the east coast as a Category 3 hurricane. In October, Hurricane Isaias made landfall in Florida as a strong tropical storm, and Hurricane Keanu caused moderate impact across Central America and Mexico. In November, Tropical Storm Marco caused devastating flooding across Honduras and Nicaragua. Timeline ImageSize = width:750 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:TS text:"Astor (TS)" from:23/06/2016 till:28/06/2016 color:TS text:"Bethany (TS)" from:18/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Cristobal (C3)" from:25/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:06/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Emilius (C2)" from:10/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:23/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:TS text:"Giovanni (TS)" from:27/09/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Hanna (C4)" barset:break from:30/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Isaias (C1)" from:09/10/2016 till:15/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Jenna (C1)" from:13/10/2016 till:15/10/2016 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:15/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Keanu (C3)" from:25/10/2016 till:28/10/2016 color:TS text:"Laura (TS)" from:14/11/2016 till:19/11/2016 color:TS text:"Marco (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with a cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 94, which is categorized as being "near normal". ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Storms Tropical Storm Astor Tropical Storm Bethany Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Emilius Tropical Storm Fay Tropical Storm Giovanni Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Jenna Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Keanu Tropical Storm Laura Tropical Storm Marco Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2044. Names that were not used are marked in gray. This is the same list used in the 2038 season with the exception of Astor, Bethany, and Jenna, which replaced Arthur, Bertha, and Josephine, respectively. The names Astor, Bethany, and Jenna were used for the first time in the Atlantic Basin this year. The same list was used for the 2050 season. Retirement On March 30, 2045, at the annual Session of the World Meteorological Organization's Regional Association Hurricane Committee, the WMO retired two names, Hanna and Marco, from its rotating name lists. They were replaced with Harriet and Miguel, respectively, for the 2050 Atlantic hurricane season.Category:Slightly Above Average Category:La Nina Year Category:VileMaster Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons